A work system consisting of a tractor and a square baler is known from U.S. Publication Ser. No. 2010/0115902A1. The square baler is driven via a power takeoff of the tractor. The rear power takeoff is in turn driven via a gear unit by the internal combustion engine of the tractor. The output torque of the internal combustion engine is modified depending on the determined load data from the square baler.
The invention addresses the problem of driving a power takeoff of an agricultural vehicle in an energy-efficient manner for operating an implement with low expense.